gmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Brutalight Sparcake
Brutalight Sparcake is the leader of the Elements of Insanity. She was created when RariFruit implanted the souls of Christian Brutal Sniper and Weaselcake into Twilight Sparkle's body. she is the only Pony to be based off of two freaks at once. Creation When Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash went to the graveyard in Mann Manor, they discovered how their friends became the demonic creatures: RariFruit, Fluttershout, ApplePills, and Pinkis Cupcake. As they were discovering the fate of their friends, Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle were ambushed by Pinkis Cupcake. Pinkis had pinned Twilight Sparkle to the ground and knocked Rainbow Dash into a gravestone. Unfortunately for Rainbow Dash, the grave she bumped into was Scombine's grave. The grave gave off a green light and Scombine's headphones were floating in the air above Rainbow Dash. The headphones of Scombine implanted themselves into Rainbow Dash's head, transforming Rainbow Dash into Rainbine. At the time of Rainbine's transformation, Scombine was in complete control of the body, and Scombine shot Twilight Sparkle. When the Elements of Insanity gathered in the graveyard, they joined together and decided to make Twilight Sparkle into their leader. They then start to debate on what Gmod monster to implant into Twilight Sparkle, and Rainbine decides on implanting the Christian Brutal Sniper. The Elements of Insanity agree on this, but Derpigun shows up in time to tell the Elements of Insanity that there is already a pony that has Christian Brutal Sniper's spirit inside (Brutwilight Sharple). Then, RariFruit decides on putting a 2nd spirit into Twilight Sparkle's body, but ApplePills says that RariFruit is "pillsy? I mean CRAZY?!" as ApplePills believes that putting 2 spirits into Twilight Sparkle's body might end up destroying her as the force may be too much for her body to handle. They decide on implanting a 2nd spirit anyway. The 2nd spirit that they decide to put in Twilight Sparkle's body with Christian Brutal Sniper is Weaselcake. As Twilight Sparkle begins regaining consciousness (even though Rainbine's shot barely missed her vital organs), they decide to implant the spirits into Twilight Sparkle elsewhere. When Twilight Sparkle wakes up, she sees the Elements of Insanity briefly as what they used to be: Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Derpy Hooves. When they reveal themselves for what they truly are, they begin the ritual to implant the spirits of Christian Brutal Sniper and Weaselcake into Twilight Sparkle's body. During the ritual, Twilight Sparkle attempts to reassure herself that it is all a nightmare while RariFruit assures her that this is real. As the ritual nears completion, Twilight Sparkle's neck begins to twitch and make cracking noises. When the ritual ends, the images of Christian Brutal Sniper and Weaselcake briefly show in Twilight Sparkle's eyes before the transformation she makes into Brutalight Sparcake. Twilight Sparkle's personality is briefly still in control of her body, but eventually her voice turns demonic and gains the personality of Christian Brutal Sniper (this might imply that Christian Brutal Sniper's personality and soul are the dominant personality of Brutalight Sparcake's body). Afterwards, the Elements of Insanity teleport outside and Brutalight Sparcake creates a knife out of thin air and turns it green with the powers of Weaselcake, before to proceeding to murder a Cloppaneer with it. Brutalight and the other later meet the Cutie Mark Monsters, the former Cutie Mark Crusaders turned freaks as well. After introductions, Brutalight perceives to say "Let's go cause some chaos...". Abilities Brutalight Sparcake has Christian Brutal Sniper's ability to generate weapons out of thin air, but she also seems to possess Weaselcake's color-coded abilities to use in parallel with the weapons she creates. When Brutalight Sparcake uses a weapon that she turns green on a human, it turns the target into a complete shade of light brown and they die. Given that she has wings, it would seem likely that Brutalight Sparcake can fly. Brutalight Sparcake also has teleportation abilities. Brutalight also has her older alicorn magic, though she isn't originally one. Appearance Brutalight Sparcake appears similar to Twilight Sparkle, except Brutalight is a darker shade of purple and has wings. Her cutie mark is a cross over a Jarate, symbolizing the Christian Brutal Sniper and Weaselcake. *The Union of the Elements of Insanity and Brutalight Sparcake's creation *The future of Ponyville after the Elements of Harmony turn into the Elements of Insanity Faults and Weaknesses Despite her great power and because of having Christian Brutal Sniper's traits, Brutalight does underestimate some of her opponents. While looking for Spike (the latter of which became a freak as well) it was shown that the soul of Twilight Sparkle still has influence over Brutalight's body, which was triggered after meeting AssSpike for the first time. If it gets interrupted, she goes back to being Brutalight Sparcake. Category:Ponies Category:Monsters made by TheInvertedShadow Category:Villains Category:Melee Users Category:Murder Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Chaotic Neutral Brutalight Sparcake Brutalight Sparcake Brutalight Sparcake Category:Demonic Category:Leader